


Cat and Mouse

by DreamOfDestiny



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blood and Torture, Collars, Dark One's Dagger, Dark!S3, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Implied Non-Con, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamOfDestiny/pseuds/DreamOfDestiny
Summary: A game is played by the cat to keep her mouse in line





	

Night had fallen in the cold winter air. There was still silence since everyone was entering the strange world of dreams or so one thought. A farmhouse, which stood near the outskirts of the forest, could have looked normal had it not been for the out-of-place storm cellar. If one squinted, staring at exactly the right position, they would see the dimmed light that came from inside. The cellar contained a metal cage, which was only big enough to hold a wild animal, and in that cage was a man with long disheveled hair. His eyes were bloodshot, lacking sleep, black circles formed underneath them. The clothes he wore were ripped, tattered, some parts stained red. He limped up to the front bars of his cage, glaring as the doors that led to it creaked open. A young woman with long wavy red hair and piercing blue eyes smiled, holding a tray of food containing what looked like stale oatmeal.

"I brought you dinner." She purred.

"Why are you here?" He snarled, tightly clutching the bars. The woman's demeanor changed, lips viciously curled back in a snarl.

"You will address me properly...pet..." She glared.

"I'm not a pet," he growled.

"Oh, Rumple if you'd realize that you belong to me." The woman chuckled.

"I am... not... your pet... Zelena..." Rumple hissed. In a fit of anger Zelena struck him across the face, leaving red marks on his cheek.

"I said...you _will_ address me properly," she barked.

"Strike me all you want, dearie. You won't accomplish any-" Rumple's words ended with a cry as the witch pinned him against the cage, wrapping her hands around his throat and slowly began choking him. He clawed helplessly at her, trying to get Zelena to release him.

"I'm going to make you regret ever choosing Regina," Zelena snapped, finally letting Rumple go. Her pet staggered and attempted to stand, only to be knocked down by the metal pipe hitting the side of his head.

"Be a good Dark One. Stay...down..." Zelena hissed, showing the familiar glint of the Dark One's dagger, using one hand to grip Rumple's hair and slammed him hard against the floor. Rumple glared, unable to stand, having been forced to comply with his dagger's demands. Zelena swung the metal pipe at her pet's head, continuing the beating on his chest, feeling and hearing bones breaking. Blood smeared on his clothes, spilling on his forehead, his vision starting to fade from a sudden concussion.

"Get... up..." The witch commanded. Rumple stumbled on his feet, body screaming in protest, trying to mask the majority of the pain.

"Don't heal yourself. I'll be right back," his captor cooed. She disappeared, leaving Rumple in a weakened state. He winced and coughed out blood, feeling like fire was burning his leg, the one he'd already injured. He felt yet another broken bone on his body, resulting from _her_ pipe around the abdomen. He wanted to escape, to see his darling Belle again...gods, how he missed her.

Rumple heard the familiar sound of the storm cellar's doors opening, feeling an unfamiliar bout of panic course through him. Zelena held something tightly in her hands, but it was hard to make out what it was.

"Now, now, pet...be good. We're going to have some fun," the witch purred. "Get over here." She commanded. Rumple tried to resist the dagger's call, eyes flashing with hatred.

"I said... come here... now..." Zelena hissed. Without so much as a warning Rumple's body went rigid and he went to stand in front of her, his expression mirroring intense anger.

"I'm going to enjoy causing you pain and breaking you. You chose her instead of me." The witch snarled.

"What exactly do you plan on doing...Zelena?" Rumple replied. Zelena let out a low angry growl and pinned him down, revealing the object she was hiding.

"Is this a joke, dearie?" Rumple glared, trying to get out of Zelena's hold, hiding the amount of fear he was currently feeling. He pulled his hand back as best as he could, but the witch slipped the magic restraint bracelet on his arm and forced him to stand.

"Satisfied, dearie?" He asked sarcastically. Zelena smirked knowingly, eyes glinting sadistically, as she suddenly spoke another command.

"Hold your hands out." Rumple masked his confusion, but relucantly did as he was told. Smiling darkly Zelena bound his wrists, proceeding to send him to the ground, delivering a sharp kick at his side.

"Is that really your way of restraining me?" Her pet panted.

"Oh, trust me, Rumple...I could do a lot worse..." Zelena laughed.

"Then prove it." Rumple taunted. He instantly regretted it as he was yanked up again, feeling her hands close around his throat for a second time. His feet barely touched the ground and Zelena squeezed even tighter, cutting off his ability to breathe.

"I was going to go easy on you, but now...things are going to get a whole lot worse." She spoke, releasing her hold from his neck.

Zelena held out the dagger, twirling it tauntingly in front of her pet, who out of instinct shrunk away from her.

"This little...keepsake, it's bound to you, yes?" She asked with a knowing smile.

"Of course...dearie." Rumple spat, his voice laced with venom.

"And if I were to, say, do... this... it would hurt wouldn't it?" Zelena purred, bringing the blade into his ribs and turned as slowly as possible. Pain exploded through Rumple, who was unable to hold back a loud scream from the agony.

"Tell me, pet, it takes a while for your...human body to heal from the blade, correct?" She cooed.

"Obviously, dearie." Rumple answered weakly, blood dripping from his mouth. He whimpered softly as Zelena purposely drew out the dagger as slowly as she could. His eyes were half shut in pain, letting his body go limp. _She_ ran the dagger down one side of his face, smiling as a thin line of blood started to form near the right side of her pet's right eye and cheek.

"There's a lot I can do to you," Zelena crooned. She brought him up, bringing Rumple to the back of his cage, a sadistic look in her eyes.

"What exactly are you doing?" Rumple hissed, hoping his tone didn't betray the intense fear he was trying desperately to hide. He let out a muffled cry of surprise when Zelena's lips crashed against his like this was some twisted passion to her, trying to squirm out of her grasp since his hands were still bound together. In a fit of panic he swung his leg out causing _her_ to stumble back. The witch's eyes flashed with rage, twisting her hand tightly in Rumple's hair.

"You shouldn't have done that," she replied darkly.

"D-Do yo-your worst," Rumple gasped out. Zelena smiled, squeezing the dagger, which caused a wave of pain at her pet. He collapsed, landing on his arms and knees, gritting his teeth from the impact.

"Oh, don't be that way, my pet." _She_ whispered. "Don't move."

Rumple stiffened, glaring sharply at his captor, who let out a chuckle and swung her metal pipe that collided with his bleeding side. He was getting weaker, finding it harder to stay awake.

The witch seemed to notice and snarled, "Now, now, pet, _stay awake_." Rumple felt the blade's curse take hold of his body, feeling too drained to resist.

"I have something for you, Rumple. I'm expecting you to like it," Zelena purred. She laughed a bit at her pet's obvious discomfort and the pain that clouded his eyes.

"...y-you ca-can't-" Rumple attempted to say, eyes widening as he saw the metal collar in Zelena's hands. She slipped it down his head and onto his neck, ordering him not to touch it unless said otherwise. Rumple's inward panic increased as he was still on the ground like a dog and now the witch had branded him as a pet. It wasn't just a sickening term of _her_ fantasies anymore, she'd made it reality, and the thought of how long he'd stay here with this collar scared him. It'd probably been weeks, months, since he'd last seen proper light and felt what it meant to be free. What had he done to deserve this? 

 

"Wh-Why are y-you doing th-this?" Rumple stammered.

"I'm getting what should have been mine! I wouldn't want your darling Belle to see you like this...do you? See, you're my pet. Don't think for a second she'd take you back, not when you're a filthy cowardly...mongrel..." Zelena taunted, leaning close to Rumple. Her pet growled and lunged at Zelena, who with a single strike of her hand knocked him against the metal bars. Zelena drove the blade into his shoulder, angered when he didn't cry out.

"I can make this very painful," she hissed, twisting the dagger deeper into Rumple's shoulder blade. Rumple hissed sharply in pain, eyes glazed over.

"Aren't you going to say something?" 

Rumple panted, exhausted from struggling. He was helpless like a mere animal, a dog at the witch's side. His energy was weakened, red marks forming around his throat from the times she'd choked him. Zelena sent an unbearable agonizing painful sensation at Rumple, who let out a hoarse howl that echoed into the night. The witch's lips curled into a delighted smile. Breaking her pet would be a whole lot easier than she thought.


End file.
